


Title Of Your Sextape

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Broken Bones, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Danger, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Serious, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Scary, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie jokes at an inappropriate time, but honestly, is anyone surprised at this by now?Oneshot/drabble





	Title Of Your Sextape

The clown was gone and right now they had to get Eddie out of the old Niebolt house. Bill was on one side of him, Richie on the other; Beverly was hanging onto Richie’s shirt in order to urge him to move faster. Ben, Stan, and Mike were watching on anxiously. 

“Guh-guys, we have to hurry—“ Bill was saying. After all they didn’t know exactly if and when the clown was going to come back. 

“Okay! Okay I’m gonna snap your arm back into place, hold still!” Richie said.

Eddie’s eyes were huge and bloodshot.

“ _DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME”_

“…do not fucking touch me, title of ~~our~~ your sextape,” Richie muttered.

Oh god, now was not the time. But at least that distracted them as he really did snap it back into place. The point was he did it, whether or not he was actually able to do it successfully…


End file.
